The Wedding Protocol
by sharmini
Summary: Separate chambers, separate meals and separate everything. How could have Guinevere agreed to this? Unless Arthur and Guinevere had made arrangements of their own.


**A story out of the blue. Regarding some arrangements that I am sure Arthur and Guinevere had effected after their marriage. **

**I do not own Merlin. Just another ongoing fic that I should be concentrating on really. **

**I hope you enjoy this. And do drop a review to tell me how you liked it. **

* * *

The King of Camelot stormed into the library in a flurry of exasperation, billowing cloak and jangling chain mail and armour.  
Geoffrey of Monmouth took his time to finish the paragraph he was reading before turning to look at the young monarch now standing opposite his huge desk. Arthur knew that of all the royal courtiers, Geoffrey was the least afraid of him. Probably because he was the man who crowned Arthur king of the realm. Quite possibly because Geoffrey had once smacked the royal bottom when eight year old Arthur Pendragon refused to learn his Latin verbs and threw an almighty tantrum that caused books to be flung to the floor. Arthur cold feel some of the bravado, the indignation slipping away when Geoffrey turned his calm gaze on him, but Arthur steeled himself.  
"What did you do?" Arthur demanded outright, doing away with greetings and courtesies (of course, being on the other side of the desk helped). Because he is King. And because the well being of Guinevere was at stake as well. "Guinevere is not speaking to me."  
"I..." Geoffrey began, but Arthur was not done yet.  
"I was told you visited her." The King narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I did, my Lord. Yes."  
"What did you say to her?" Arthur demanded, looking concerned. "This is most vexing, Geoffrey. Two days to the wedding and my future wife is sulking. My pre-wedding tournament is missing its main guest." Arthur's voice was steadily increasing in pitch.  
"Sire, if you would allow me to explain..."  
Geoffrey holds out a parchment to Arthur, which was regarded with narrowed eyes and concealed trepidation. "What is this?"  
"_Wedding and Marriage Protocols of Camelot's Kings, Queens and Other Members of the Royal Family_."  
Arthur detected a faint note of smug satisfaction from the Royal Scribe. "I have never heard of such nonsense..." Arthur was ready to argue his way out of this like any King would; by completely ignoring what the other person was saying and declaring his own wishes as the Royal Decree.  
"You have never been married before, have you?" Geoffrey asked, in that infuriatingly calm manner of his.  
Arthur glares at Geoffrey and takes the parchment from him.  
The King's shout of incredulous disbelief was heard right across the castle.

* * *

Merlin had been reading from the parchment for the last five minutes.

"No taking meals together, no walking in the castle grounds together, no having meals together..."  
"No sleeping together." Arthur groaned, slumping on his bed, covering his face his hand.  
Merlin clicked his tongue, looking up from the parchment. "Of course you would be upset at that."  
"Shut up, Merlin. Your prattle is as annoying as that stupid list."  
Of course Merlin would not let that slide. "Drawn out by your ancestors, I believe."  
"Shut up," Arthur said. Suddenly, he shot up from the bed, looking very inspired."I know. I am the King. I will declare the list void." He looked as triumphant as he sounded.  
Merlin glanced down at the list. He grimaced. "Um...you did not read the fine print, did you?"  
"What the..." The King went over to the desk where Merlin was standing with the parchment he had been reading from. "What fine print?"  
"Here." Merlin points and then starts reading. "This marriage list..."  
"Bloody hell!" Arthur could not believe it. "I actually had an ancestor who thought this stupid list was a good idea?"  
"Good enough that he decreed no member of Camelot's royal family or its reigning monarch contest it." Perhaps Merlin thought it would be fun to point it out to Arthur. "It's for your own good anyway."  
Arthur scoffed. "I fail to see any good in being kept apart from my future wife."  
"They wanted to keep the King and Queen of Camelot separate so that in the case..."  
Arthur remembered that bit of the clause, even without reading the parchment. It is something his own father had told him once. "In the case of an attack or assassination, one monarch will survive."  
Merlin shrugged. Arthur could not help thinking he seems to be in agreement with the confounded list.  
"I am marrying Guinevere because I want to be with her. To go out riding with her. Or to the market..."  
"Why would you want to go to the market with her?" The expression on Merlin's face was halfway between a frown and curiosity.  
"Because...because it's romantic."  
"The market is romantic? Oh, Arthur..."  
That was what he needed. Love life lessons from his manservant. "Shut up, Merlin."  
Merlin suppresses laughter and tries to keep a straight face. He was failing miserably if the look of disdain Arthur threw at him was any indication.  
"I want to spend time alone with her. To have hot baths with her..." Arthur continued, with a faraway look on his face.  
"Gah! No details!"  
Arthur sighed. "I had plans, Merlin. Plans. About the things I wanted to do with my wife."  
"Again, I would appreciate the lack of details."  
"But now, it seems I have to convene a bloody council before I would be allowed to hold my wife's hand."  
"That's not true." Which is not entirely true either, because Merlin has yet to fully read the list, but he reckoned Arthur needed the moral support.  
Arthur was not done with his rant. "And heirs. What about heirs? How am I to ensure the continuity of the Pendragon dynasty if we ARE TO SLEEP IN BLOODY SEPARATE BED CHAMBERS?"  
"Gwaine had a suggestion to that." Merlin's voice was quiet as he said it.  
"Of course he would." Arthur frowned. "Wait. How can he have a suggestion?" Realization hits. "This bloody thing is public?"  
"Not exactly..."  
"MERLIN! You told him?" Arthur was full on yelling mode, regarding Merlin with murder in his eyes.  
"I only told them because..."  
"Them? Them?" Arthur was incredulous. "My Knights? My Knights know about this?"  
"They sympathise, Sire."  
To which Arthur replied by throwing the goblet in his across the room and groaning in frustration. "I don't want or need any sympathies."  
Merlin had probably decided that retreat was the best option for the moment. "Fine. Will that be all, Sire?"  
"Yes," Arthur said, dismissively. And then, "No."  
"Sire?" Merlin halted just before the door.  
Arthur turned to Merlin, trying not to look indifferent. "This suggestion that Gwaine had...out of curiosity and with no interest in it whatsoever..."  
"Of course not. You are above all that."  
Arthur took a deep breath. He can be so infuriating, his manservant. "I know when you are making fun of me, Merlin. I am not an idiot."  
"So you keep saying."  
"Merlin, are you asking to be stabbed?"  
Merlin was able to recognize the seriousness in Arthur's tone. "As I was saying, Sire, Gwaine had a suggestion..."  
"Yes, yes." Arthur gestured for Merlin to continue.  
"Alcoves."  
"Alcoves?"  
"Covered in tapestries."

It took a moment for Arthur to realize what Merlin was trying to say. "My castle, my wife and my pleasure and I am being reduced to such ridiculousness as…as alcoves."

"Well, we were discussing about this…the Knights and I…"

"Of course. Such important state matters too."

"And then we overheard one of the maids saying that she spent the whole day dusting the alcoves in the hallway to the Throne Room. And we got to talking that there are just too many alcoves in this castle. I mean, why would you have so many alcoves?"

Arthur took a deep breath, and tried to remember that Merlin did not study warfare and its strategies and tactics. "Of course. My ancestors were thinking of strategic hiding places when defending the castle, a last defensive strategy to protect everyone in it. But really, the alcoves just gather dust and have no purpose whatsoever."

Merlin frowns, trying to figure out if Arthur was being sarcastic or agreeing with him. Arthur has perfected his speech that no one could discern when the King is humouring someone or not. Merlin was usually at the receiving end of such speeches. And since he is used to it, he probably decided to ignore it. Merlin continued, "Despite so many protocols in place for the kings and queens of Camelot, there has been…um…successful…um…procreation."

"I am not sure I want to hear this anymore," Arthur said quickly. "Thank you, Merlin. Please tell the Knights I will kill them all at my pleasure and make it look like an accident."

"Sire?" Merlin's eyes widened.

"Starting with you," Arthur remarked, nodding at Merlin. "Now go away."

"Yes, Sire."

"Gossiping about me and Guinevere. Honestly the whole lot of you are worse than a bunch of housewives."

"We're only trying to help."

"Thank you. Come to me when you have ideas that do not involve alcoves."

* * *

The walk made her feel better. She walked around the lower town, her usual haunts, accepting the well wishes by the people who passed her by. A few tried to sneak in a petition or two, but Guinevere pointed out gently that she was not Queen yet and assured them she will give them the proper attention after the wedding.

The wedding.

The wedding Camelot has been anticipating for so long. It was supposed to bring about the union of two hearts, two souls and yet what it is doing is complicating things.

_Wedding and Marriage Protocols of Camelot's Kings, Queens and Other Members of the Royal Family. _

It set Guinevere's teeth on the edge just thinking about the parchment delivered to her this morning as she was finishing her breakfast. She had thought it was Arthur, with his usual gift of wildflowers for the day. She was surprised to see Geoffrey of Monmouth outside her door.

Truth to be told, the Royal Scribe was rather kind to her. He explained what the parchment contained and told her the reason for the protocols. Guinevere had nodded and accepted the parchment and Geoffrey had asked his leave. It was only as she was going through the list of rules that Guinevere found herself steadily getting annoyed and then irritated and then downright angry.

It seems as his betrothed, Guinevere had more freedom to be with Arthur than she would be when she was married to him.

It was ridiculous, the list and the rules. Guinevere understands the need for rules, but when it borders on ridiculousness (_The King and Queen shall dine separately with separate food tasters tasting their meals…_), she just lost it.

And the worse was, Guinevere and Arthur were obliged…or compelled…to abide by them.

And then Arthur had came with the wildflower bouquet and though it is a ritual that Guinevere looks forward to and treasures, this morning, she just could not handle it. It feels…it felt…

Contrived.

As if whatever it was that was between Arthur and her, it was nothing more than a whim. Because as much as she wanted this to be a fairy tale, it really is one. And the truth was a list of protocols sitting on the table in the middle of her room.

She ignored the flowers, ignored Arthur (she wanted to run back and just hold him when she saw he hurt in his eyes as she nudged past him to leave the room) and just went wherever her feet took her.

She was feeling rather ashamed now, for the almighty tantrum, albeit a silent one, that she threw. But she could not help herself. The former monarchs of Camelot had failed to take into account that one of their own would be forging his own destiny.

That was when she felt so insignificant and small. The Pendragon dynasty had always married into royalty. Guinevere was the daughter of a blacksmith, a mere servant. She does not understand all this protocols. How is she ever going to match up to Arthur, to the legacy of his dynasty.

The protocol, the list of rules, is a stark reminder of who Arthur is. And who she is.

Suddenly everything felt so...wrong.

Guinevere suppressed such thoughts as she turned into the lane that led her to her former cottage. Arthur had insisted that she stayed in the castle, not wishing to risk her safety and well being this close to the wedding. She had said yes, much to the relief of Leon and Elyan, who had been given charge of protecting her. Had Guinevere insisted to stay in her cottage, the security details would have involved the whole of lower town.

The lane was deserted, everyone was going home for their evening meals, to their family. Guinevere walked to her cottage, wanting to see it one more time, to relive the memory of meeting Arthur in there the first time…to assure herself that above all else, Arthur loved her. She needed the assurance of the memory if she were to face the parchment and the rules in it.

She needed the assurance that love was above and beyond any set of protocols.

She reached her front door, and put her hand on the doorknob. She smiled as memories from not too long ago, pleasant ones, involving hesitant looks, passionate kisses and roses and dinner plates from the castle flooded into her mind. She opened the door.

Arthur was standing in the middle of the room.

Guinevere's heart skipped a beat. She would have jumped into his arms, but she remembered that she was supposed to be sulking.

It was sort of difficult for her to sulk when Arthur is looking at her that way, wearing a white linen shirt that was her absolute favourite (the red one as well, and the blue one…but it is the combination of the blue and the long, ankle length leather jacket he had that was her absolute favourite…) …

And then he smiles at her and all irritation evaporates from her and Guinevere found herself being wrapped in Arthur's embrace and somehow the infinitely idiotic _Wedding and Marriage Protocols of Camelot's Kings, Queens and Other Members of the Royal Family _seems like a thing of the past. It was hardly a challenge to Arthur and Guinevere, who had been through a lot worse than a mere list on a parchment.

The strength of their love was more stronger than some royal decree from ages ago.

Because here they are, Arthur and Guinevere, having defied everything and forging their own path and destiny.

* * *

During the wedding feast, Arthur saw Guinevere talking to Gwaine, with Merlin standing close by. She was listening intently to the Knight and Arthur was about to approach them when Percival (strong, silent Percival who is anything but silent after a few rounds of wine), proposed a toast to the King and Queen.

Arthur forgot about to ask Guinevere what she had been talking to Gwaine about. It did not seem important anyway.

* * *

A week after the wedding, as Arthur was walking to the Council Chamber with the rest of his Knights, he glanced out a window and saw Guinevere in the courtyard, supervising some workers as they carried down bales of cloth from the back of a horse – drawn carriage. He smiles at seeing his wife looking happy, as well as the workmen who seemed fall over themselves in order to please the Queen. Arthur enters the Council Chambers and he forgets about the bales of cloth and the workers.

* * *

A few days after that, Arthur realized that there were double the number of staff usually on duty at one time in the castle. There seemed to be a lot of hustle and bustle about and it seemed as if they were redecorating the castle. Arthur was happy that Guinevere felt secure enough in her position as his wife and Queen to impose some changes to the castle. He looked for her, but she was nowhere to be found. He got rather annoyed with _Wedding and Marriage Protocols of Camelot's Kings, Queens and Other Members of the Royal Family _, sighed and went his way.

* * *

The result of the redecorating were the appearance of tables with vases of fresh flower in them in hallways around the castle. As well as newly hung tapestries. It certainly made the castle less stark and forbidding; a female touch that seemed to have made quite a difference.

* * *

Arthur was walking back from practise when someone grabbed his hand from behind and it was only by sheer control on Arthur that he managed not to tackle his attacker to the ground. It was Guinevere and she was smiling at her, shyly, biting her lower lips, looking as if she had a secret and wanted to share it with Arthur. Arthur grinned, delighted at the prospect of finding out what the secret was.

Guinevere led him towards the wall and then…

They were standing in an alcove, covered by a tapestry.

"Ah," Arthur began, wanting to tell his wife how much it all made sense now. Talking with Gwaine. Tapestries and alcoves.

Guinevere was not interested in talking. She pushed him against the wall, pressed closer and then kissed him.

It was getting rather difficult for Arthur to concentrate on anything else, thanks to the ministrations of Guinevere's lips upon his person. If anything though, Arthur was glad. The alcoves with its tapestries are proving to a wonderful distraction.

And no bloody parchment with a stupid list of rules is going to stop him from making his wife happy and being happy with her.

~~THE END~~


End file.
